Me and my Ego
by PrincessBraVegeta
Summary: Goku s daughter Chi learns the hard way about the meaning of the words I am sorry. After losing the most importing thing in to her, that being hers and Bras friendship, raises to the challenge in her fight against herself struggling to find the words to show Bra what she truly means to her. Will Chi win he battle and win back her best friend find out now...


Me and my Ego

Summary: Goku`s daughter Chi learns the hard way about the meaning of the words I am sorry. After losing the most importing thing in to her, that being hers and Bras friendship, raises to the challenge in her fight against herself struggling to find the words to show Bra what she truly means to her. Will Chi win he battle and win back her best friend find out now…..

Chapter 1

Learning it the hard way

My name is Chi Son, I`m Goten Son`s twin sister aka daughter of Chichi and Goku Son. This is my story about how I hurt my best friend Bra Vegeta Briefs, who is by the way dating my twin. If it wasn't for my boyfriend Trunks aka Bra`s brother, than I wouldn't have known my friend was hurting. You see because just like me we both take advice from her dad, and her dad always tells us to never let anyone see you in pain weather it be emotional or physical. I refuse to let any tear leave my eyes ever like never ever. And I normally would never let tears fall from my eyes that is until that day, were everything came to an end.

On that day I had to learn one of life`s toughest lessons ever. Learning how to apologize and it`s never easy, especially when you have an inflated ego like I do.

You see me and Bra have never gotten into a fight like this, I mean we have had arguments but we have never blown up on each other like we did that day. I hate that day so, that my hatred for that day could even rival Vegeta`s hatred for Freiza, and that`s saying something. I mean I have never seen someone hate something that much.

But on that day me and Bra were both wrong, I screwed up I admit that, I mean I screwed up badly but so did she in a sense. We both should have never blown up at each other but we did and because of it might have cost us our friendship. I have never been so scared in my whole life as I was that day not even when I was almost raped by some creepy ass alien by the name of Mertoizao. I was so scared of losing our friendship but at the time I didn't think the fight could or would do that.

But when I went home that day I felt like some weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I guess me and Bra were holding in so much anger at each other that it finally boiled over causing us to explode at each other. And when I got home I refused to listen to the little chibi Trunks in my head telling me that I should apologize now. As three days pasted I continued to deny that the fight ever occurred that is until I called to talk to her. I was expecting Bra to answer the phone but she didn't it was Trunks and let's just say my mate to be knocked some sense into me and I mean laterally.

So then I began thinking of ways to apologize I mean at the time I didn't even know how to begin. Ever since I was a kid I have never been one for apologizing or admitting that I was wrong. So it was a really hard challenge, it was like a fight Me VS Apologizing. Who will win? In the end I got my ass kicked in the fight against Apologizing. And from the fight I learned what I needed to do to get my best friend back.

I decide to offer her food as a truce but she denied it and after that I felt crushed. I felt that my efforts were in vain but I refused to give up. My father taught me to never give up and fight for what you love, so I continued to think of another way to apologize to her. I felt crushed mainly because everybody knows how we Sayains are about food and how we never share and if we do it's a miracle with in itself. I mean the only reason a Sayain would share food was because they are mates or that person is someone who could never be replaced by another. So that was why I offered to share my food because to me Bra is not just my friend she is also like my sister and I love her more than love its self. There are no words that can be used to describe how much Bra means to me and there is no way in hell that I am going to sit back a watch her leave from my life.

No fucking way, I won't let it happen because she lights up my day without even trying to, she pulls me aside when something isn't right and comforts me all through the night she is my best friend, my pack mate. And for her I would move a mountain that is if she wanted me to because I know she would do the same or at least I think she would. And even though I never tell her how much she means to me, I hope she understands now after reading this. And so to continue my efforts to try and apologize I decided to text her instead because I knew she didn't want to talk to me.

I tried explain how much she means to me and how stupid, idiotic, selfish and a douche bag I was for not apologizing sooner. I told her how we were both wrong in fighting for stupid ass shit, and how if I could I would turn back time and prevent this fight from ever happening. That I was willing to forget we ever fought just to be friends again. But I think this time it's not going to happen, so I sit hear alone in the forest crying my heart out and screaming in complete agony over the loss of the one thing I cared about the most my best friend my true believer and the one who has never failed me.

But sitting here now feeling the bright green grass tickle my cheeks, as I lie in fetal position with hot wet tears leaking from my eyes, I realized something what's the point of caring about anything, because if caring for something as much as I care about her can cause me so much pain. Why care about anything at all. Why set myself up for the pain when it can be avoided, I begin to contemplate suicide but I rule it out as an option because even though she may hate me now I know she wouldn't want me to do that. And like Vegeta says it's the coward's way out. And I am no coward and I will try to be strong but my life will never be the same without her. The fight has now left me dead on the inside, my heart is slowly breaking, and my tail refuses to even move any more it has gone limp. So all I can do now is wait on Bra so see if she wants to rebuild me because without my best friend I am torn into tiny little pieces.

The reason I wrote this Fanfiction was because this was something I needed to get off my chest. This fanfiction was and is inspired by what I am feeling right now at the moment. This fanfiction is for my best friend The Soul Searcher that is if she accepts my apology. I hoped you liked it and that you learned something from this fanfiction. Please review I want to know what your comments are about this fanfiction.

Signed

Yours Truly

PrincessBraVegeta


End file.
